Frozen 2 Dark Winter
by FacingFireHHR
Summary: My idea of the sequel to Frozen. Kristoff and Anna have been married for a year, but are having a few problems. Anna wants a family but Kristoff is worried how it will effect her health. At the same time Elsa meets someone else who wields the same power as herself, but is he really the prince charming she thinks he is? PLEASE Read and Review. No flames. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Arendelle was covered by the fresh winter snow. It was Christmas time and the snow fell beautifully and an elegant Christmas ball was being taken place tonight in the castle.

The wind howled and the icicles were all formed on the castle towers. Everyone was preparing for the Christmas ball.

Olaf was decorating the inside with Sven. "Sven hand me that tinsel", said Olaf on a ladder. Sven grabbed the tinsel with his teeth and handed it to Olaf.

"Let's see, we got silver, gold, blue, red…", said Olaf sorting the tangled tinsel. Some fell on Sven's antlers, the reindeer smiled and shook his head as the tinsels glimmered on his antlers.

"Hmmm well it should be gold and silver I think", said Olaf as he wrapped the golden and silver tinsel around the Christmas tree.

Sven watched Olaf decorate. Elsa walked over in her snow queen dress. "How's it going guys?", she asked.

Sven bowed down while Olaf bowed but then fell off the ladder. "It's going fine your highness", replied Olaf.

"Oh Olaf, you two don't have to bow every single time I come over", smiled Elsa softly. "We know but its proper!", said Olaf, Sven nodding in agreement.

Elsa giggled gently. "Okay but have you two seen Anna?", asked Elsa. "I think she's in the kitchen", replied Olaf.

Anna was indeed in the kitchen, trying to bake Christmas cookies. She had a huge mess in the castle kitchen, cookie dough and icing along with sprinkles all over.

Elsa looked in the doorway and blinked at the mess. "Anna?", she called. "I'm coming Elsa!", replied Anna from the back.

She came out with sprinkles and cookie dough in her hair. Elsa laughed. "What?", asked Anna. "Anna, sis come on. Let the chef do the baking", said Elsa as she stepped over the icing on the floor and picked the sprinkles out of Anna's red hair.

"I know but I just wanted to do something special for Kristoff", replied Anna. "For Kristoff? Oh…that's right. Your first anniversary is the day after Christmas", smiled Elsa.

Anna blushed. "Tomorrow", she replied. "He's going to reserve the palace ball for just us tomorrow night. He's getting me something. I already got him the sled so I wanted to make him something", explained Anna.

"Haven't you tried knitting him something?", asked Elsa as she began to help her younger sister with the cookies to put them in the oven.

"Well…kind of", Anna held up one of her hands, her fingers all bandaged. "Anna!", cried Elsa worriedly as she held her sister's cut up hand.

"It's not that bad…just hit myself with the sewing needle a couple hundred times", replied Anna.

Elsa sighed. "Well to make sure you don't burn the cookies I'll stick around. If you want I'll help you sew him something later", said Elsa.

"You will? Thanks…wait what do you mean burn the cookies? I'm perfectly capable of baking!", said Anna offended.

Elsa looked around the messy kitchen. "I can see that", she said. Anna glared at her sister. "Oh Anna I'm just kidding", said Elsa softly.

Anna sighed, she had something on her mind that kept her from continuing the argument. "Hey, you okay?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"I'm fine its just…", Anna hesitated. She and Elsa put the last batch of angel shaped cookies in the oven and went to the sitting room to talk, Anna had got all the stuff out of her hair.

"Elsa…I've been meaning to…ask Kristoff something but I don't know how", replied Anna finally.

"Ask him what?", asked Elsa. Anna looked down slowly. She played with her braided hair for a second and then she moved her hand down more towards her stomach.

Elsa studied her sister and then her eyes grew wide and she gasped. "Anna…are you pregnant?", she cried.

Anna shook her head sadly suddenly. "Oh…", cried Elsa then understanding. "I've wanted a baby recently…but…I haven't asked Kristoff about it yet", explained Anna.

"Do you think he won't want children?", asked Elsa as she sat closer to her sister. "I don't know. I'm scared he won't", replied Anna softly.

"Anna…you have to ask him. If you want a baby…he's got to know. Besides it could happen without you two even planning", said Elsa.

Anna looked incredibly on edge and even upset about it. Elsa never saw her fiery sister like this before.

"Oh Anna…you really want this, don't you?", asked Elsa concerned holding Anna's hand. "I know when we were younger I never said but ever since I married Kristoff I've been thinking about it", replied Anna.

"It makes sense you married and now you want a family", said Elsa gently. "Listen Anna, I'm sure he will want children too", said Elsa.

Anna looked at her sister. "I mean sure he's a guy so he might not seem as excited as you and me but…I'm sure if you bring it up at the right time he'll be all right with it", said Elsa.

Anna nodded. "You're right", she said knowing she had to try. Elsa smiled, she fixed Anna's braid which was behind her shoulder.

She moved it in front of it where it normally was. "I love you, you know that right?", asked Elsa softly.

Anna smiled. "I love you more than anyone. You're my sister and I cherish our friendship", said Anna.

It was true, although she loved Kristoff, her most cherished relationship was with her sister.

Ever since they were little, Anna was attached to Elsa. And she still was. "Well we better get ready for tonight", said Elsa. Anna nodded and the girls went to get ready.

Nightfall soon came, and before the ball, Elsa held a magical ceremony to show her powers every Christmas.

The Arendelle citizens gathered around Elsa outside. Anna stood near her sister, her hair braided and in a beautiful pink winter themed dress.

Olaf was in the crowd with Sven and Kristoff. "Are you all ready?", asked Elsa. The people clapped.

Elsa smiled, she then stomped her foot and a giant icy snowflake formed under her. She then raised her hands and snow swirled around her in an elegant way.

She then raised her hands to the sky and snow swirled around when suddenly an aurora formed in the sky.

It was beautiful and lit everything up. "Its so beautiful", said Anna softly. Olaf clapped excitedly.

The people clapped and soon they went into the ballroom. People danced elegantly and there were 6 Christmas trees in the room all lit up and decorated.

There was also mistletoe and other decorations in the room. Sven had a red harness on with reindeer bells.

Olaf had a Santa hat on and was playing around with Sven. Anna was dancing with Kristoff.

"Doesn't Elsa have a partner to dance with?", asked Kristoff. "No she…well even though people have accepted her power, a few are still afraid of her", replied Anna sadly.

"I see…", said Kristoff feeling bad too. They danced more. "You look really beautiful tonight", said Kristoff. Anna blushed.

"Thank you. You do too. I mean um…handsome", said Anna. Kristoff chuckled and dipped her then.

"You know I never would have thought we'd be here like this", admitted Kristoff. "The first time I saw you I thought you were a walking snowman", said Anna.

"And there you stood with a frozen dress", chuckled Kristoff as he spun her. "Haha very funny", said Anna sarcastically.

Kristoff smiled and looked into her eyes as they danced. "I thought I would lose you", he said then seriously recalling when her heart was frozen.

Anna looked down slightly. "You didn't though", she said then. "I think it was then when I realized I loved you. I just…when you suffered like that, so weak and in such pain I felt terrified", said Kristoff.

"Was it that? Or the trolls trying to wed us?", joked Anna. Kristoff chuckled. "I'm serious Anna…I never want to be afraid of losing you again", said Kristoff.

"You won't", promised Anna softly. They danced some more and soon the ball was over. As well as Christmas.

The following day came and it was Anna and Kristoff's first anniversary. As he promised Kristoff reserved the ball room for them.

He waited there for Anna. Instead of dressing up like at last night's ball, they wanted to wear the clothes they wore when they first traveled together.

Kristoff was in his mountain clothes which he preferred over his 'tight' prince outfit which he hated.

He then saw Anna walk in, she was in her burgundy winter outfit looking cute and beautiful. "Anna…", smiled Kristoff.

Anna blushed a bit. She then ran to his arms and he lifted her up off her feet and spun her. They then shared a passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary", said Kristoff after breaking the kiss. Anna smiled. "I made you some things…well with Elsa's help", admitted Anna.

She handed him two presents. Kristoff smiled, he saw one was a tin of sugar angel cookies, the other was a knitted dark blue scarf.

"Anna…thank you. This scarf is beautiful", smiled Kristoff as he wrapped it around his neck.

Sven suddenly came over and took two of the cookies eating them. "Sven!", said Kristoff. Anna giggled.

"It's okay, they're really for both of you", she said. Kristoff smiled and took a bite. "Wow…Anna you made this?!", he asked shocked. The cookies tasted amazing.

Anna nodded cutely. "They're great!", said Kristoff. "I'm glad", smiled Anna. Kristoff smiled, he then held her in his arms and kissed her sweet lips again.

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew deeper.

Outside, Elsa was standing on a balcony. She breathed in the crisp winter air, enjoying it. She then blinked seeing swirling snow from the mountains…and it wasn't her powers.

"What…?", she asked confused. Elsa hesitated but then she raised her hand and sent snow towards that area.

To her shock, snow came back at her from the mountain as if communicating. Elsa hesitated but she had to know where it was coming from.

She made an icy staircase with her powers from the balcony to the ground and went down to follow the swirling snow.


	2. Jack Frost

Elsa walked up the mountain, she followed the swirling snow wondering who else could have the same power as her.

She looked around and it seemed to get colder. She then heard the wind howl and suddenly, a strong white out blizzard came out of no where.

Elsa was pushed back by it. It was that strong. She then saw the trees all turn to ice, along with the rocks.

Elsa walked forward and suddenly the blizzard subsided. She felt a strange power here. She looked around when suddenly she saw flowers made of ice.

Elsa blinked and suddenly saw an icy path form in front of her, it led up the mountain. Icy archways formed over it.

Elsa hesitated but walked up. The further she walked, more ice flowers formed along with snow angels.

She starred at the beautiful icy archways admiring their beauty. She then saw more swirling snow.

Elsa made it to the top. "Who's there?", she asked still cautious. Suddenly, she heard growling behind her. Elsa turned to see a white wolf about to attack, he was leaping in mid air, fangs showing.

When suddenly something froze it solid and the wolf fell to the ground in the snow. Elsa gasped and looked over to see a man. He was about her age and had white hair like her. Elsa starred.

"You summoned me here?", asked Elsa. "Queen Elsa…it's a true honor", said the man as he walked over to her.

He knelt down and kissed her hand. "I have admired your beauty and magic for a long time", he said.

"Who are you?", asked Elsa. "My name is Jack Frost. I wield the same powers as yours", replied the man.

"I thought…I was the only one", said Elsa. "We are the only ones. Together we can wield the ice and the snow, fill the sky with aurora and turn the green lands to white whenever we please", said Jack.

Elsa hesitated. "Of course, its of our will. Queen Elsa, you have powerful magic. But I sense that your magic is…harnessed", said Jack then.

"You mean…controlled", corrected Elsa. "Harnessed my Queen, harnessed. You cannot fully master the magic", said Jack.

Elsa glared at him. "Don't get upset. I can show you how to master it", he said. Elsa blinked. "How?", she asked.

Jack smiled but it was more of a sly smile rather than a kind smile. "Come back tomorrow night…and I'll teach you what you don't know about your magic", he said.

Elsa starred, her heart beating fast. She finally found someone just like her…and he was even willing to teach her what she didn't know.

She nodded and left the mountain.

"He had enough power to push me back…", Elsa said to herself as she traveled down the mountain.

In Arendelle, Anna was with Kristoff. They were on the balcony watching the colorful aurora in the sky.

"I always loved looking at auroras. I could do it forever", admitted Anna. "It is beautiful", admitted Kristoff, his arm around Anna.

"It is", agreed Anna. "But not near as beautiful as you", said Kristoff looking at her. Anna blushed smiling and looked at him.

"Kristoff…we've been married for a year now", she said softly. "I know. Its hard to believe", replied Kristoff.

Anna hesitated. "Well…a year of it being just us two. What if…there was another one?", asked Anna.

"What do you mean?", asked Kristoff confused. "It's just…I had another idea for an anniversary present from you to me", said Anna as she played with her braided red hair.

"Anything, its yours", said Kristoff. Anna looked at him nervously. "Kristoff. I…I want a baby", Anna said then.

Kristoff starred at her for a second as if it took a moment for him to understand. "Wait…what?!", he asked shocked. "Anna wait…wait a minute, you mean…", he said.

"Kristoff yes. We've been married a year and what's wrong with having a child?", asked Anna. "Anna…you realize most women die from childbirth?", asked Kristoff.

Anna scoffed, this was the last thing she wanted to hear. "Kristoff please! I'm stronger than that", said Anna.

"Anna you are but…Anna its too risky! What if something goes wrong?", asked Kristoff. "Nothing will. Kristoff please, I've been wanting this for a long time", admitted Anna.

"You never said anything before about wanting kids", said Kristoff. "We had just met!", snapped Anna getting angry now.

"Anna, it isn't going to happen!", snapped Kristoff. Anna glared at him. "Kristoff you should have thought about this when you married me!", yelled Anna.

"Anna I almost lost you once, I can't go through that again!", yelled Kristoff. "Kristoff…why won't you even consider it?", asked Anna.

"I just TOLD you why! I don't want to lose you!", yelled Kristoff. Anna flinched by his yelling. "Fine…", she said fighting back her tears.

She slammed the balcony doors going back inside. She had slammed the doors so hard that the glass on them busted.

Anna walked to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her locking it. She leaned up against her door and slid down.

She then hugged herself crying. Kristoff walked inside and to the bedroom. He heard Anna crying inside and he sighed feeling bad.

But he didn't want to risk losing her again. But at the same time he regretted the way he handled it.

It was only natural she wanted a baby since she was a young married woman. "I'll just…sleep in the stables", he said softly.

Anna didn't respond, crying softly. Kristoff sighed and left, going outside. He saw Sven eating carrots in the stables with Sitron.

After Hans was arrested, Sitron was given to the kingdom as a palace horse. Sven tilted his head seeing Kristoff.

"Hey buddy", sighed Kristoff as he sat on the hay pile and took a blanket. Sven walked over concerned knowing something was wrong.

"Man…I messed up Sven", sighed Kristoff. Sven lay down by Kristoff listening. "Anna wants a baby but…I'm scared I'm going to lose her again Sven", admitted Kristoff.

Sven gave Kristoff a "Are you kidding?" look meaning because of how strong and stubborn Anna was.

"I know but Sven come on. We almost lost her once buddy…", sighed Kristoff. Sven looked down knowing the mountain man was right about this.

Kristoff sighed knowing he had to talk to Anna about this eventually. He kicked off his shoes and went to sleep for now.

Elsa returned to the kingdom. By the time she had done thinking, she felt less cautious and more happy she met someone with the same powers as her.

She even thought Jack Frost was handsome. She blushed slightly but then noticed the light was on in the stables. Elsa blinked knowing how late it was.

She walked over to see Kristoff was asleep with Sven. "Oh great", sighed Elsa realizing they must have had a fight.

She went inside the castle and knocked on Anna's bedroom door. "Anna…its me", said Elsa softly. She heard the door lock click open.

Elsa turned the knob and walked in to see Anna was in her bed redressed in her nightgown. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Anna…what happened?", asked Elsa worriedly. She walked over and sat by her little sister. "It's nothing…really", lied Anna as she tried to act like nothing happened.

"Anna…you're my baby sister. I can tell when something's wrong. Kristoff is in the stables anyway", said Elsa.

Anna sighed. "I told him about wanting a baby and he…he got angry. Saying how he doesn't want to risk losing me…", replied Anna.

"Oh…", said Elsa softly. She hadn't admitted to Anna that she had the same worry as Kristoff. "I know he's worried about me but…I get the feeling he also doesn't want kids", said Anna wiping her eyes.

"Why?", asked Elsa. "I just think that he doesn't", replied Anna. "Anna, I think he just is scared you won't be strong enough", said Elsa softly.

She saw one of Anna's braids were loose and she undid it and began re-braiding it gently. Anna leaned into her older sister.

"I feel so angry at him", said Anna sniffing. "You two take a break for a few days sweetie. Then talk", said Elsa.

Anna nodded softly. Elsa finished braiding her sister's hair and lay down with her in the bed. Elsa decided not to tell Anna yet about Jack Frost since her sister was upset.

"Just try not to think about it honey", soothed Elsa as she stroked Anna's hair and tucked her in. Anna nodded softly as she cuddled her sister.

Elsa continued to stroke Anna's hair until Anna went to sleep. Elsa thought a lot about Jack Frost before drifting to sleep herself.


	3. Arguments and First Love

By morning, Elsa had woken up and went to tend to some kingdom business while letting her sister sleep in. Anna remained in bed sleeping on her side slightly hugging her Elsa's pillow.

She was about 90 percent asleep and ten percent awake. The kind of awake where she could slightly open her eyes and see it was daylight, she could hear muffled voices from outside her bedroom but at the same time she still was in dreamland.

And she would also gladly accept sleep instead of letting the muffled sounds wake her. She pulled her covers over her head and yawned, tired.

She then felt horrible nausea and she groaned weakly. She even began to feel a bit overheated. Anna kicked her covers off hastily and turned over on her back.

Being on her back seemed to only make the nausea worse. Moaning in pain, she turned back on her side and curled up.

She then felt her stomach slightly heave and she felt a sudden shakiness overcome her. She groaned, realizing now just how sick she was and did not want to throw up.

She sat up, now wide awake. Anna rubbed her eyes and whimpered as the nausea only got worse.

"Oh God…", she groaned weakly to herself feeling terrible. She went to get up slowly when suddenly she covered her mouth and dashed to the bathroom.

She ran down the hall, passing Elsa and then ran in the bathroom slamming the door behind her. "Anna?", asked Elsa worriedly.

Anna vomited violently, coughing and panting. Elsa knocked on the bathroom door, worried.

"Anna, are you all right?", she asked worriedly. She heard Anna vomit again and not reply. Elsa opened the door, worried about her sister's health.

"Anna, sweetie, what's wrong?", cried Elsa as she closed the door behind her and knelt down by her sick sister.

She held Anna's braided red hair out of the way and rubbed her back. "I-I just suddenly felt really sick…Oh god…!", cried Anna, she then clutched her stomach and threw up again violently.

"Just let it out Anna, I got you", soothed Elsa. She continued to rub her little sister's back and hold her hair out of the way.

Finally after what felt like forever to Anna, she stopped throwing up and panted, her knees felt shaky.

Seeing this, Elsa helped Anna up carefully and helped her sit on the stone siding of the bath tub.

Elsa got Anna a glass of water to rinse out her mouth. "Did I get any on you?", asked Anna shakily.

"No sweetie, stop worrying about such things", soothed Elsa. She helped a still weak kneed Anna back to bed.

She felt her sister's forehead. "No fever…did you eat anything different?", asked Elsa worriedly. "No…not really. I did eat a lot of ice cream last night since I was mad at Kristoff and just…but it wasn't that much", said Anna.

"Maybe that's all it is. You need rest", said Elsa worriedly. "Do you want me to get Kristoff?", asked Elsa softly.

"No…I'm not speaking to him", replied Anna stubbornly. Elsa smiled. "What?", asked Anna looking at her.

"I wish I could have what you and Kristoff have", admitted Elsa shrugging. "Oh Elsa…you will…", soothed Anna weakly.

Elsa smiled more then blushing and looking away. "Hey…I get the feeling you are hiding something from me sis", said Anna then, regaining her strength a bit, the nausea had vanished completely.

"Hiding something? Well…I did…meet someone", replied Elsa. Anna's eyes lit up. "Oh really?! Oh Elsa I'm so happy for you! Who's the guy? Is he tall? I bet he's handsome! What kingdom is he from?", asked Anna excited for her sister.

"Slow down Anna you're still shaky…well he's…he has white hair, dark eyes and he wears icy clothes like me", replied Elsa playing with the braid in her hair.

Anna blinked. "White hair?", she asked. "Anna. I'm not the only one. He has the same powers as me", explained Elsa.

Anna starred very shocked. "The same powers? Really?", she asked. "I thought I was the last one…his name is Jack Frost. He lives up in the mountains and promised to teach me more about my magic", said Elsa.

"That's great Elsa", smiled Anna happy for her. Elsa nodded smiling. "You should rest. I'm going to go make sure Kristoff doesn't bother you", said Elsa.

She stroked Anna's hair and got up. "Thanks", said Anna tiredly. Elsa left the bedroom.

A couple minutes after Elsa left, the door opened. Anna looked and saw it was Kristoff. "Hi…", he said timidly.

"Hmph!", snapped Anna, she then grabbed a book and hid behind it. "Anna please…can we just talk about this?", asked Kristoff.

Anna ignored him. "Look I understand you want a family…I do. But Anna I've done research and from experience. Most women die from childbirth…if something were to happen to you…I couldn't live with myself", said Kristoff softly.

Anna continued to ignore him. Kristoff sighed. "Look, I almost lost you once…having a baby…that's a wonderful thing but it also puts the mother through so much suffering and pain…I don't want to see you go through it", said Kristoff.

"Are you finished?", asked Anna sharply. Kristoff sighed. "I'll try again later…", he said. He then walked out closing the door gently behind him.

Anna put the book down, scoffing and crossed her arms.

A few moments after the door reopened slowly.

"Kristoff, I'm NOT talking to you!", yelled Anna assuming it was Kristoff again. She threw a shoe and it hit the enterer, who was in fact Olaf.

"Ow!", he said walking in. "Oh! Olaf, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Kristoff!", cried Anna. "It's okay! Wait why would you be throwing a shoe at Kristoff?", asked Olaf confused as he walked over, his flurry cloud hovering over his head.

"We kinda had a fight", replied Anna. Olaf looked at Anna. "Are you sick?", he asked worriedly. The snowman climbed up on the bed and felt her forehead with his stick hand.

"I don't have a fever, I just felt queasy earlier", replied Anna tiredly. "What was the fight about?", asked Olaf sitting by Anna.

"Olaf its not really a big deal…I don't want to bother you with it", said Anna. "No, no, no, no! You can talk to me about anything Anna!", said Olaf.

Anna smiled at the snowman. "I guess basically…its because I want to have a baby…", began Anna. Olaf gasped happily. "Really!? That's great Anna! Oh we have so much to plan! We need to get a crib, toys, bottles…", he began.

"But Kristoff doesn't", added Anna. Olaf stopped cheering and looked at her in disbelief. "He doesn't?", asked Olaf.

"Well why doesn't he?", demanded Olaf. "He's worried. He's terrified that something will happen to me during the pregnancy", replied Anna.

"What's pregnancy?", asked Olaf clueless. "But I told him that I'm strong enough. He won't listen…", said Anna looking down.

"Hmph. Don't worry Anna, I'm going to go down and have a talk with him right now! You just sit tight future mommy!", said Olaf.

He jumped down from the bed and left the room. Anna sighed but smiled at how defensive Olaf was of her.

She then groaned suddenly having slight pains in her stomach, and a little nausea. She trembled feeling worse suddenly.

As she clutched her hurting stomach, Anna suddenly gasped, something crossing her mind.

"Elsa!", she called urgently. "Anna, what is it?", cried Elsa worriedly rushing in. "Elsa…I feel…really bad. Can you take me to the hospital wing?", asked Anna trying to get up on her own, trying to stay strong.

"Yes of course", said Elsa rushing over worried. She helped her sister up and they went to the hospital wing.

Olaf stormed outside angry, he went over to the stables. Inside there, Kristoff was hanging out with Sven who was eating carrots.

"I just don't know what to do Sven…she won't even talk to me", said Kristoff sitting on the hay bail while Sven stood in the hay filled stall listening.

"But why won't you give it a chance?", Kristoff said making Sven's voice and assuming that's what Sven was thinking.

"Because I don't want to lose her buddy", replied Kristoff sighing. Sven continued to munch on the carrots.

Suddenly they heard panting and muffled ranting. The stable door slid open and Olaf stood there. "You!", yelled Olaf angrily pointing his stick arm at Kristoff.

"Me?", blinked Kristoff. Sven looked up looking amused. "What's wrong pal? Didn't know what you were getting into when you married Anna?", demanded Olaf.

"Huh?", asked Kristoff confused. Olaf then grabbed Kristoff's guitar and hit him on the head with it. "Ow!", yelled Kristoff rubbing his head. "Don't act stupid!", yelled Olaf.

"What are you talking about?", asked Kristoff. "About you upsetting Anna!", yelled Olaf. Kristoff sighed. "Olaf, this is much more complex than you can understand, she could die", said Kristoff seriously.

"My logic may be limited being an innocent snowman, but one thing I do know is that love can beat anything! And Anna is strong! She will be fine, and you not letting her try is just…it's just…well its just…selfish!", yelled Olaf.

He then left, ranting to himself. Kristoff sighed, Sven then nudged him with his antlers. "All right…I'll talk to her tonight Sven", said Kristoff.

Sven looked happy then.

By early evening when it was nearly dark and the snowflakes reflected from the moonlight, and the sky woke up, Elsa was heading for the mountain to find Jack again.

She saw his ice castle and then swirling snow surrounded her. Elsa looked around and then heard roaring.

Elsa then saw four large polar bears. Elsa gasped but then saw they were hooked up to harnesses like horses.

They were pulling a large but beautiful sleigh made of ice. The bears were hooked up in the same style as sled dogs and they had pure white fur. So white that they almost glowed.

Driving the sleigh was Jack. "Elsa, you've come back", said Jack with a satisfaction in his tone.

"Jack…that sleigh is beautiful", cried Elsa impressed. "Thank you", Jack then held his hand down to her and lifted her up on the sleigh.

"I'll show you how close we can get to the sky", he said then. The polar bears ran forward and up a snowy hill. It only went up about 8 feet when suddenly the higher they went up, the more it formed, higher and higher.

"This is incredible!", cried Elsa. "It's time to see how we trust our magic", said Jack. He then made the polar bears run off the edge of the high hill, it was over a 300 foot drop.

But before they could fall, an icy new path caught them, formed in midair, not being held by anything.

Just hovering in the sky. The crystal ice sparkling red and blue. "This is so amazing", cried Elsa. "Let's see what you can do. Test your powers Elsa", said Jack.

Elsa looked and she then made an icy archway, it was giant and the arches were two large pointy ice crystals.

She then made an icy path for the polar bears to run through the archway. She then took the aurora from the sky and used it to carpet the icy path, the path glowing like a rainbow.

"Now let's see if you can do this", said Jack. He then raised his hands and an ice shaped Polar bear came to life, roaring. "I've created life before, this is easy", said Elsa.

She then raised her hands and a snow shaped wolf formed growling and howling. "But can you give it power?", asked Jack.

His polar bear then stood on its hind legs roaring and a blast of deadly ice emerged. "Whoa…", cried Elsa impressed.

She then focused on the wolf she created. Suddenly the wolf snarled and blasted a blizzard down the mountain, he then stood and howled loudly, the bear roaring at the same time.

An avalanche formed and traveled down towards Arendelle then. "Oh no…Arendelle!", cried Elsa urgently.

"Elsa, control it", ordered Jack. The sleigh landed in front of the avalanche. Elsa held her hands up and with her powers she held the avalanche back from going further.

"Yes Elsa! Bring out your true power! Don't hold back!", yelled Jack watching. Elsa was being pushed back, clearly needing help.

She gritted her teeth struggling, but then she finally took a step forward. She then blasted the avalanche and froze it into ice. She then shot giant icicles at the icy wall and broke it into thousands of pieces.

Elsa panted, out of breath. This true power of hers wearing her out. "Well done Elsa", said Jack.

"You think?", asked Elsa out of breath looking at him. Jack approached her and stroked her face. Elsa looked into his dark eyes, her heart racing in her chest.

He then leaned forward and kissed her ice cold lips softly. His lips were even colder than hers, Elsa shuddered slightly, shocked that his were even more icy than hers.

Back in Arendelle, Anna had returned to her bedroom hours earlier. She had told her sister to just let her stay in the hospital so Elsa left and went to see Jack.

But after Elsa left, Anna found what why she was sick. She was sitting on her bed hugging herself, and even slightly rocking herself.

She placed her hand over her stomach. "How will I tell him…?", she asked softly to herself.


	4. Paranoid Father

Anna continued to hug herself, feeling so scared now. She was happy that this happened but Kristoff didn't want children. Anna sighed, she knew she had to tell him.

She got up out of bed and when she was about to open the bedroom door she saw the knob turn. Anna blinked and when it opened, Kristoff stood there.

"Kristoff…", said Anna. "Anna listen…we have to talk", said Kristoff walking in. "You're right…we do", said Anna.

"Look its just…I want to have children with you more than anything. But at the same time I feel so scared. What if something goes wrong and you die giving birth?", said Kristoff pacing.

"When your heart was frozen…and I held you in my arms…you were so weak and cold. I felt like you were slipping away from me and I couldn't pull you back…when my family said that they couldn't help…I just…my heart sunk", explained Kristoff.

"Kristoff…", cried Anna touched. "And what made it worse…I couldn't stand seeing you in pain and suffering…I felt so useless. I just don't want you to suffer like that again", said Kristoff.

"Kristoff…I understand that completely. But you also got to know that I'm strong. If I can survive a frozen heart, then I can survive giving birth", said Anna walking over to him.

"I know that. I gave it a lot of thought and…Anna you're right. We should at least try", said Kristoff. Anna smiled not saying anything.

"I know I've seemed like I don't want kids…but Anna I'd like to have children with you. As many as you want. I want to raise them with you, watch them grow", said Kristoff.

"You really mean that?", asked Anna. "Yes", smiled Kristoff as he placed his hands gently on her small shoulders.

"Good to know…because I'm pregnant", said Anna then. Kristoff's eyes grew wide. "What!?", he said shocked.

"I found out this afternoon", said Anna. "Anna…that's…that's fantastic!", said Kristoff happily, he lifted her and spun her gently while Anna giggled happily.

He then hugged her and shared a passionate kiss with her. "How many kids do you want after this one?", asked Kristoff after breaking the kiss.

"Hmmm…maybe 5?", asked Anna. "5….never thought that number would sound so big. Let's start with three and see how tired we are then", joked Kristoff.

Anna laughed. "Good idea", she smiled. "Say…where's your sister?", asked Kristoff then. "Oh she kinda had a date", replied Anna.

"A date? With who?", asked Kristoff. "She has been seeing a guy who has the same powers as her", replied Anna.

"Are you serious?", asked Kristoff shocked. "Yeah…she said he lives up in the mountains. She also said he wants to teach her more of her magic and that his name is Jack Frost", replied Anna.

"Jack Frost?", blinked Kristoff. "I thought it didn't suit my sister either to be honest. Elsa Frost just sounds a little strange but hey its her choice", babbled Anna cutely.

"No its just…I could have sworn I heard that name somewhere a long time ago", said Kristoff. "Really?", asked Anna.

"I can't remember for the life of me but…the name is familiar", said Kristoff thinking. "Oh well its probably not important. We got some planning to do", said Kristoff. Anna nodded excitedly.

By the following evening the kingdom gathered in the ball room to celebrate the news of Princess Anna's pregnancy.

Elsa held a ceremony for Anna and Kristoff, making the unborn child the heir after Anna.

They stood in the same ceremony hall that Elsa stood in to become queen.

"After I am no longer Queen, my sister Princess Anna shall take my place. And after her, her unborn child", said Elsa to the people.

The people clapped. Kristoff fidgeted in the prince outfit. "What's with you?", asked Anna quietly. "I can't stand this tight formal fancy pants outfit", replied Kristoff picking at the collar of the uniform.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh come on its not that bad", said Anna. "I would rather wear my mountain clothes any day. This is tight and makes me feel more overheated than my mountain coat", complained Kristoff.

"Just deal with it dear, its just for the ball", said Anna. "I know, I know", sighed Kristoff, he then looked at his wife.

"You look beautiful", he commented. "Thank you", smiled Anna blushing, she was wearing a pretty pink dress.

It was simple but had burgundy roses across the waist line. During the ball, Anna and Kristoff danced for a while Elsa watched smiling.

Olaf danced with some girls, and Sven found the buffet table. He ate some cake, salads, carrots, chocolate and snacks.

Sven licked the pink icing off of the cake and licked his chomps then. He got some of it on his antlers and then began eating the chocolate candy.

Olaf soon met up with Anna and Kristoff. "I'm so glad you two made up!", he said. "Thank you Olaf", smiled Anna.

"Hey thanks for knocking some sense into me", said Kristoff. "Its no problem at all!", smiled Olaf, he was drinking a glass of cherry red party punch.

Elsa soon came over. "Anna, I just want to say how happy I am for you", she smiled. "Oh Elsa thank you", said Anna.

"You wanted this so badly and now you are going to have it", said Elsa. "Elsa listen, I would like you to be the baby's godmother", said Anna.

"Really?", cried Elsa. "Of course", replied Anna. Elsa smiled touched and hugged her sister gently.

Anna hugged back, always loving to be in her sister's arms. Kristoff smiled at the two sisters, he then felt Sven nudge him and saw the reindeer's face and antlers were caped in cake icing.

"Oh for heaven's sake Sven", chuckled Kristoff, he wiped it off with a napkin. "Hey Elsa…can I meet this Jack Frost?", asked Anna then.

"Oh well…I haven't even thought about that. I'll ask him, I'm sure he won't mind", smiled Elsa. Anna smiled.

By much later in the evening Elsa went to the mountain. "Elsa, I see you are back", said Jack seeing her. "You still have much to learn", he said.

"Jack…I was wondering. If my sister could meet you?", asked Elsa. Jack hesitated. "Your sister?", he asked.

"Yes you see…she would love to meet you. She's really great", explained Elsa. "Perhaps…but not now. And not for a while", said Jack then.

"What? But why?", asked Elsa confused. "Because I said so", he snapped suddenly. Elsa blinked shocked.

"Please understand Elsa…I don't really communicate with…humans. We are unique people…Gods who have powers of ice and snow. And communicating with lower species like humans is not very appropriate", he explained.

"Lower species? My sister is not a lower specie", said Elsa insulted. "Elsa I'm sorry. Its just I haven't seen humans for years", said Jack.

"And honestly the last time I did they tried to wield my powers for themselves. They chained me up and forced me to use my powers for their needs", he explained.

Elsa blinked feeling bad then. "Ever since I fled to the mountains, I felt I could never trust humans", he said.

"Jack…Anna isn't like that. She's gentle and kind, and sweet. But I understand if you need some time before meeting her", said Elsa as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Thank you Elsa. And I'm sorry for sounding rude of her", said Jack, he then kissed her softly.

4 MONTHS LATER

Olaf was relaxing in the new spring grass looking up at the bright sun. He drank some freshly squeezed lemonade out of a glass and put on sunglasses.

"Ahhh, nothing like a warm beautiful spring day with a cold glass of lemonade", he said as he rested his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a large foot stomped on Olaf and then lifted off quickly, it had run over him. "Hey! What's the big idea?!", asked Olaf, he saw it was Kristoff.

"Sorry Olaf! I'm coming Anna!", yelled Kristoff urgently seeming panicked. Sven then ran over Olaf next with his giant hooves, he was carrying a bucket of water with his antlers.

"What's he rushing for?", blinked Olaf confused. Kristoff and Sven rushed up the castle stairs when suddenly Sven slid on the still wet castle floors that were just washed and slid right into Kristoff. Kristoff went sliding and the bucket of water fell on his head.

"Anna! Anna, where are you?", he asked running around with the bucket over his head. Anna walked over shaking her head at him.

She was wearing a burgundy maternity dress and was only five months pregnant. "Kristoff", she said poking his shoulder.

"Huh?!", he asked the bucket still over his head. "I told you Kristoff, the baby was just kicking", said Anna.

Kristoff took the bucket off, his hair and head soaked from the water. "Oh…right…", said Kristoff sighing heavily in relief.

"Kristoff, honey you got to calm down. I'm okay, and I'm not even due until four more months", said Anna as she gave him a towel for his hair.

"I know I just got worried", said Kristoff as he dried his hair off. Anna gave him a "You were freaking out" look.

"Okay, Okay I freaked out but Anna I can't help it. You seemed like you were in pain", said Kristoff.

"She's a hard kicker", said Anna softly. "He", corrected Kristoff. The one thing they didn't agree on was the gender. Anna wanted it to be a girl, while Kristoff a boy.

"She! Kristoff, she's a she", argued Anna, her hand on her swollen stomach. Kristoff sighed deciding to accept defeat for now.

"I'm just glad you're okay", he admitted. Anna smiled softly. "Wait you said he was kicking?", said Kristoff then, it being the first time.

"Yes, she was. You want to feel? She still is, like crazy", replied Anna, a slight shrill tone in the 'she'.

Kristoff looked nervous like he might hurt her but then Anna took his hand and placed it gently over her abdomen. Kristoff felt nudging against his hand then.

"Wow…", he said softly. "I know, she's strong", smiled Anna. "He sure is", replied Kristoff. Anna smiled placing her own hand over Kristoff's, which was still on her belly.

"Well, I'm going to see Elsa, you go and play with Sven or something. Keep busy", suggested Anna.

"Ok, you're right", said Kristoff. Anna breathed slightly heavy but was okay. "What's wrong?", demanded Kristoff worriedly.

"What?", blinked Anna. "You were breathing heavy!", said Kristoff. Anna rolled her eyes. "Kristoff, for heaven's sake!", she said. "Ok, you're right! I'll go play with Sven", said Kristoff as he finally left.

Anna shook her head but laughed softly once he left. She then saw Elsa. "Is he freaking out?", asked Elsa laughing. "You wouldn't believe it", replied Anna smiling.

The sisters walked up to the bedroom and Anna got into bed to rest for a bit. She had been on her feet all day.

"How are you feeling?", asked Elsa concerned. "Honestly…I'm great. It's a huge relief that the morning sickness stopped", replied Anna.

"That's really good. Has the baby moved at all?", asked Elsa sitting by her now delicate sister. "She just started moving today", replied Anna.

"Really?", asked Elsa excitedly. "She still is…you can feel, sis", said Anna sweetly. Elsa gently placed her hand on Anna's stomach.

She felt strong nudging against her hand. "She is strong…sis doesn't that hurt you?", asked Elsa concerned. "Only a little bit…at night when she wakes me", smiled Anna.

Elsa smiled and rested her head gently on Anna's stomach listening. Anna smiled warmly, loving the fact that her and her sister were so close now.

As Elsa rested her head on Anna's stomach she then blinked noticing her hand, which was on the bed, began to slightly freeze the sheets. She lifted her hand from it.

She hid her concern from Anna and stayed where she was, but felt her heart began to race in fear. Why did that happen?


	5. True Intentions

It was summer, to Olaf's delight. The sun was shining and the weather warmed up. The trees were now full of green leaves and birds flew overhead.

Olaf walked outside with a towel around his snowy waist and had sunglasses on, an umbrella, a drink and a beach seat.

He took the items down to the beach by the ocean and laid out his beach towel. He then set up the umbrella over the beach seat and put the drink in the cup holder.

"Let's see, towel, seat, umbrella, sunglasses…what am I forgetting?", asked Olaf thinking. "Oh of course! Sven throw me that beach ball!", called Olaf.

The reindeer who just walked out of the stables tossed the beach ball with his nose. Olaf caught it and lay down on the seat relaxing under the sun.

Kristoff walked over to Sven and had a bag of carrots. "Look what I got for you buddy", said Kristoff.

Sven smiled and leaped happily. Kristoff opened the bag and Sven dunked his head in munching the carrots.

Inside the castle, Anna was resting in bed. She was nine months pregnant and due any time. Elsa was sitting with her.

"Anna, how did you sleep last night?", asked Elsa concerned, she was brushing Anna's braided red hair gently.

"I slept okay, she wasn't as active so that's good", replied Anna, her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Kristoff's still freaking out?", asked Elsa softly. Anna rolled her eyes. "He freaks out when I breathe just a little bit heavy", she replied.

"You should have seen him when I had a little pain a few days ago", added Anna. Elsa giggled. "He's just worried", she said.

"Worried? He's going to have a heart attack!", joked Anna. Elsa finished brushing her sister's hair.

"But one thing driving me crazy is staying in bed all the time…ever since my seventh month Kristoff ordered me to bed rest", said Anna.

She went to get up on her own when Elsa helped her. "Elsa, I can stand up on my own", said Anna. "I know…I guess Kristoff isn't the only one who's worried", admitted Elsa holding her sister's hand.

Anna smiled tiredly, understanding. "So how are things with Jack?", asked Anna. "Oh things are good. You know he's really helping me master my powers", replied Elsa.

"When is he planning to come down to meet me?", asked Anna. "Not yet", replied Elsa.

"Still? It's been four months", said Anna bothered by this. "Anna, please", said Elsa wanting to drop it.

"Elsa I just don't understand why I can't meet him", said Anna. "Anna I already explained why", said Elsa.

"I know but…its been months", said Anna softly. "I know it has but…he told me humans tortured him. It makes sense that it will take him some time", said Elsa.

"Elsa…I understand that. But…you're up that mountain every single night", said Anna then. Elsa looked at her.

"I'm sure what he's teaching you is amazing but…when do you rest?", asked Anna concerned. "I rest", said Elsa firmly.

"When? You're with me all day and with him all night", pointed out Anna. "Anna, what are you saying?", asked Elsa.

"I'm just worried that he's pushing you too hard", replied Anna. "Why would he do such a thing?", demanded Elsa slightly insulted.

"Elsa please, I'm just worried about you", cried Anna. Elsa walked over to the balcony. "You don't have to be worried Anna, I'm fine", said Elsa.

But it was true that she missed a lot of sleep. And Jack Frost continued to make her improve her powers beyond her limit.

"Elsa…if you're fine then explain this. I heard about a month ago you collapsed…", said Anna. Elsa looked at her.

"I didn't even know…a staff member told me just today. Elsa why wouldn't you tell me that?", asked Anna worriedly.

"Anna I just didn't want to worry you. And it was nothing", said Elsa. "Elsa, if you're collapsing then he's obviously pushing you too hard!", cried Anna.

"Anna, don't you think you're overstepping your boundaries? I love him and he loves me", snapped Elsa.

"Overstepping my boundaries? I'm your sister!", snapped Anna, she felt the baby kicking, sensing her mother's stress.

Anna placed her hand over her stomach to soothe the baby. "Anna enough, all right? I would think you'd be happy for me", said Elsa sharply.

"I would be! But I have a bad feeling about him", cried Anna. "And you expect me to just go with it? Anna, he's the only other person who has the same powers as me!", said Elsa.

"Did it ever cross your mind that he might be using you!?", yelled Anna. Elsa glared at her sister. "Enough Anna!", she yelled but suddenly, ice blasted from Elsa's hand and nearly hit Anna.

Elsa gasped in shock while Anna froze in fear and starred at her sister. "W-What…w-why?", cried Elsa looking at her hands.

She had lost control for the first time since the events that took place nearly two years ago. "Elsa…", cried Anna shakily.

"A-Anna…I…I'm sorry", cried Elsa, she then ran out to the balcony and made an icy staircase, and fled to the mountain.

She had to know why this happened. "Elsa! Wait!", cried Anna, she ran out to the balcony and looked towards the mountains where her sister was headed.

"Elsa…", cried Anna worriedly. She then suddenly felt sharp pains rip through her abdomen and she groaned in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Anna!", yelled Kristoff running over, he had just entered the bedroom. He ran over to her and held her.

"What's wrong?", he asked fearfully. "It's nothing, I'm fine…Kristoff, its Elsa", cried Anna. "What happened?", asked Kristoff.

"She lost control…", began Anna, when suddenly more sharp pains hit her. She cried out and Kristoff carried her to the bed.

"I'll get the midwife, just stay in bed", he soothed. Anna nodded giving in for the moment. She took heavy breaths.

Up in the mountains, Elsa rushed to Jack Frost's castle. "Jack!", she yelled angrily. "Back so soon Elsa?", his voice said behind her.

Elsa turned and looked at him. "Jack I've lost control of my powers…why!?", cried Elsa. "Did you? How very upsetting", said Jack, with the more careless tone.

Elsa glared at him. "What did you do?", she demanded. "Nothing, just made sure that you would be using your power so much that you eventually lose control", replied Jack.

"Why?", demanded Elsa. "Oh Elsa, I thought you would have figured it out by now. You're more naïve than your sister", said Jack as he circled around her.

Elsa glared at him. "You may not believe me…but your sister has a power. Powers that can destroy the ice people. I figured you could dispose of her if you lost control", said Jack.

"You…you used me!?", cried Elsa in disbelief. "That's right. But it seems you were unsuccessful in killing her", growled Jack.

"My sister doesn't have any powers and even if she did…I won't let you harm her!", yelled Elsa.

"Please Elsa, spare me with your empty threats", said Jack. Elsa glared and suddenly blasted ice at him, Jack dodged and blasted ice back at her.

They both then blasted snow at each other. Jack then created a white out snowstorm, and suddenly the giant polar bear made of ice roared in front of Elsa. Elsa backed up when suddenly chains made out of ice wrapped around her arms.

Elsa struggled against them, she tried to use her power but they had no effect on them. "Did you ever wonder as to why we're the last two of the ice people?", asked Jack.

He then formed a small dungeon made of ice and locked Elsa in it. Elsa tried to blast the bars but it didn't work.

Jack walked up to the bars. Elsa glared at him dangerously. "Its because I drained all of them of their powers. I wield all the powers of every ice person, and thus I am immortal. You're the last one", sneered Jack.

"The only thing that can destroy me is powers of fire", he said. "You can do what you want with me…but leave my sister alone", yelled Elsa.

"I really wish I could promise that Elsa", sneered Jack smiling evilly. He then grabbed her hand through the bars and began draining her of her powers.

Elsa cried out in pain feeling her powers leaving her. She clutched the bars with her free hand and gritted her teeth in pain.

She then glared at him and blasted an icicle at him, it went right through his heart. Elsa starred but then gasped horrified to see him pull it out like it was nothing.

"Unlike you I don't have a blood pumping heart. My heart is solid ice", said Jack. "No…", cried Elsa.

Back in Arendelle, Anna was being examined. "I'm okay now, really Kristoff, we have to find Elsa", cried Anna urgently.

"Your highness excuse my rudeness but I'm not going to tell you again. Stay in bed!", ordered the midwife worried for the Princess's health.

"You said I was fine and that its not labor", said Anna stubbornly. "That's right but you can't push yourself either", said the midwife.

"Anna would do you mean? What happened with Elsa?", asked Kristoff. "Kristoff I really think she's in trouble", replied Anna worriedly.

"Anna how do you know?", asked Kristoff. "I just know! Please Kristoff!", pleaded Anna. "Okay, okay…sweetie, we'll go tonight. I'll round up some men and we'll bring her back", soothed Kristoff as he held her hand.

"Okay, I'm coming too", said Anna. "No you're not! Anna, you're due any minute, you can't come", said Kristoff worriedly but firmly.

"Kristoff, please. She needs me", cried Anna. "Anna, no. You can't go. Please just stay here and rest", said Kristoff holding her hand.

"But Kristoff…", cried Anna. "Please! Anna please, for me", begged Kristoff. Anna sighed softly. "All right…but promise me. Promise me you'll bring her back", cried Anna.

"I promise. You get some rest", comforted Kristoff. He kissed her forehead and placed his hand over her stomach gently before leaving the room, the midwife leaving too.

Anna sighed, worried as she lay in bed. "Elsa…", she said softly and worriedly. Suddenly she heard the wind howl outside and the balcony doors were blasted open, snow blowing in.

Anna gasped shivering, she went over and saw everything was snow and ice…and yet it was summer.

"What…?", cried Anna in shock. The wind breezed through her braids. Anna then knew she couldn't sit around and wait.

Elsa needed her. Anna got dressed into her winter outfit and snuck outside. She went to the stables and saddled Sitron.

The horse neighed and Anna mounted him. "Okay hurry boy, fast!", cried Anna. Sitron charged ahead galloping at full speed, going towards the mountain.

Inside the castle, Kristoff walked in Anna's room. "Anna we're leaving now…", he began but then saw her bed was empty.

"Anna?", he blinked. He looked around and saw her winter clothes were gone. "Oh no…Anna!", yelled Kristoff fearfully. He ran outside to see she was already gone.

"Sven! Come on!", he yelled. The reindeer ran over and Kristoff got on him and they took off towards the mountain.

Down at the now ice covered beach, Olaf threw his now frozen sunglasses. "What's the big idea!? It's supposed to be summer!", ranted Olaf angrily.


	6. Cursed

Sitron galloped up the mountain at full speed. Anna then saw ice forming on the trees they passed. "Something's defiantly wrong", she said to herself.

Sitron neighed and sped up. He then skidded to a stop seeing the icy archways. "Whoa…", cried Anna.

Sitron neighed nervously and wouldn't go forward. Anna petted him and she dismounted him carefully. "Easy boy", she soothed as she pulled his reins, urging him forward.

Sitron followed her slowly, his ears folded back. Suddenly, a pile of snow moved and it was a giant snowy polar bear. It roared furiously and Sitron ran off spooked.

Anna gasped and she backed away several feet. The polar bear roared and stood up on its hind legs.

He then hit Anna with his giant paw. Anna was thrown back in the snow, she cried out clutching her stomach but was unharmed.

The polar bear walked towards her, icy teeth bared. Anna then noticed a tree that was being weighed down by the snow. She remembered that time with Marshmallow.

Anna then got up and grabbed it. The tree snapped back and hit the bear straight in the face. Anna ran passed him and up the snowy hill.

Once up it, she bent down slightly, panting. She felt extremely out of breath. She placed her hand on her swollen stomach for a moment making sure the baby was all right.

She then felt the baby kick inside her and knew it was okay. Anna looked down at the bear who was ripping apart the tree angrily.

"He certainly has anger issues, doesn't he?", asked Anna to her stomach gently. She then continued forward.

As she walked through some woods, she saw more magical ice. Anna breathed a bit heavy, placing her hand on her stomach, going over a slight hill.

She exhaled sharply once at the top and stopped for a moment, leaning against a tree. "I got to say sweetheart, for someone who weighs only 7 pounds, you're heavy", panted Anna.

The baby kicked in reply gently. Anna breathed deeply and looked up the mountain, seeing that the ice palace was still a ways up.

She sat down leaning against the tree for a break. Anna breathed deeply, feeling exhausted but she knew her sister needed her.

Anna then heard howling wind from the ice palace. Snow swirled around. Anna knew something horrible was happening.

Up at the ice palace, on the outside of it, Jack was draining Elsa's powers, but Elsa fought back with all her will.

"You have a strong will Elsa", sneered Jack. "But don't worry, I won't take all your powers away yet. I want you wide awake when I finish off your sister", said Jack.

"If you touch her, I'll KILL you!", yelled Elsa dangerously. Ice formed on the dungeon bars.

"Oh? Isn't it technically your fault?", he asked then. "What?", asked Elsa. "You came up here thinking I would help you control your magic. I wanted you to come up here, so that your sister would worry and come after you", explained Jack.

"It's a trap…", realized Elsa. "That's right. You are leading your sister right into a trap", replied Jack smiling evilly.

"No…Anna please don't come!", cried Elsa clutching the bars.

Much further down the mountain, Sven was charging at full speed. "Come on Sven! We got to find her, buddy!", yelled Kristoff urgently.

Sven sped up, he leaped over a fallen tree and ducked under a weighed down pine tree. "I can't believe she went ahead!", yelled Kristoff worriedly.

Sven then made sounds in surprise. "What is it Sven?", demanded Kristoff, he then saw coming straight at them was Sitron neighing panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!", yelled Kristoff, Sven and Sitron ran at each other, Sitron stood on his hind legs neighing and he then took off passed Sven and Kristoff, towards Arendelle.

"No…Anna…", said Kristoff fearfully. "Sven, let's go!", yelled Kristoff. Sven charged up the mountain, speeding up.

Up the mountain, Anna continued forward. She made it to the top of the hill, she panted and looked up seeing an ice palace.

It looked like her sister's, but wasn't. "Whoa…", cried Anna. She walked forward, looking around.

She then heard chains. Anna blinked and looked over. She then gasped seeing Elsa locked up. "Elsa!", cried Anna rushing over.

"Anna, no! You got to get out of here!", cried Elsa urgently. "No I'm not leaving without you!", yelled Anna.

She looked around for some kind of key. "The bars are made of strong ice…Anna please. He wants to hurt you!", cried Elsa.

"I can't leave you up here!", cried Anna. "You have to! Don't you see? It's a trap!", cried Elsa. Suddenly, Anna heard someone behind her.

Anna turned around and saw Jack Frost. "So you've come…Anna", said Jack glaring at her. Anna walked over across from him, Elsa's prison on her right side.

"Let my sister go!", yelled Anna angrily. "I'm afraid I cannot do that Anna", sneered Jack. "You see…you're not aware of it, but you have powers of fire. Of lava", said Jack.

"And as long as you live, I am not immortal. Only you have the power to destroy me", said Jack.

"I don't know if I have powers or not, but if you got some sort of problem with me, then why did you have my sister locked up?", demanded Anna.

"She lured you here, obviously", replied Jack. "Why have you been training Elsa? Because of you she almost lost control again!", yelled Anna.

"I was hoping Elsa could do the job for me, get rid of you. But it failed", said Jack. Anna glared at him.

"But enough of this! It's time to get rid of you!", yelled Jack, suddenly a snow storm raged and he began blasting ice towards Anna.

Anna dodged them narrowly. "Stop!", cried Elsa fearfully. Anna then stepped forward and there was a rumbling underground. Elsa and Jack looked around.

Suddenly the snowy ground under Anna's feet turned hot and red, it then cracked. Anna got off of it starring in shock.

The crack went right under Jack. Suddenly, lava erupted from the crack and nearly hit Jack. Jack yelled and dodged it just in time.

Anna starred wide eyed, not even knowing if she did that or not. Jack growled and then while Anna was off guard, he blasted ice.

The ice was headed right for Anna. "ANNA! LOOK OUT!", screamed Elsa fearfully, the bars were being frozen more and more.

Anna looked up and before she could move, ice struck her right in the stomach. Anna felt icy pains shoot through her abdomen and she fell to her knees, groaning in pain clutching her stomach.

The icy pains were all too familiar. It felt like when her heart was frozen…only this time it was her stomach. A fear filled her heart…the baby. Was the baby's heart frozen?

Suddenly Elsa shot strong blasts of ice at the bars, she yelled angrily and did it again, the bars then busted open.

She then ran out in front of Anna and faced Jack. "What did you do to her!?", yelled Elsa dangerously.

Before Jack could reply, Elsa blasted ice and snow at him. Jack blasted ice back but Elsa's rage took over, she formed a giant ice berg and it pushed Jack back, he was being pushed off the ledge of a cliff.

He growled and was about to blast ice to fight the iceberg, but Elsa then shot icicles down at him from above, it stabbed him and the iceberg pushed him off the edge.

Jack yelled and fell down the cliff, his scream echoing. Elsa panted and she then quickly rushed to Anna.

"Anna!", she cried fearfully. "E-Elsa…the baby…what if the baby…", cried Anna urgently. "We need to get you to Kristoff", said Elsa, she helped Anna stand up.

Anna shivered, feeling more icy pains hit her stomach. She then placed her hand on her stomach.

It felt ice cold even through her clothes, like she was touching a sheet of ice. Elsa helped her sister down the snowy hill.

Anna shivered, like before the icy pains stopped. But she knew they would come back like before…and it would be sudden and painful.

As Elsa helped Anna, she looked guilty. "Anna this is all my fault", she said. "What?", blinked Anna weakly.

"I should have never trusted him", cried Elsa. "Elsa none of this is your fault…he tricked you", said Anna softly.

Once they made it down the hill, Anna stopped for a moment, out of breath. "Anna…", said Elsa worriedly.

"My stomach feels ice cold…", whimpered Anna. Elsa placed her hand gently on Anna's swollen stomach and it did feel like ice.

"We have to keep moving", said Elsa softly. She helped Anna and they continued, but only after a few more steps they heard the sound of hooves coming towards them.

Anna looked and she saw Kristoff and Sven. "Kristoff!", cried Elsa. Kristoff saw the sisters up ahead.

"Anna!", he yelled urgently, Sven speeding up. Sven skidded to a stop in front of them. Kristoff dismounted Sven.

"What happened?", he demanded urgently. "Jack struck Anna", replied Elsa as Kristoff took Anna into his arms.

"Her heart?", asked Kristoff fearfully. "No…", whimpered Anna. Kristoff looked down at her. "My stomach…he struck the baby", replied Anna shakily.

"No…", said Kristoff. "Kristoff…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault", cried Elsa. "Don't blame yourself. He used you and tricked you…where is he?", asked Kristoff.

"I sent him off a cliff but I don't think he's dead. He said only fire can kill him", replied Elsa. "All right, let's take Anna to my family", said Kristoff urgently.

He helped Anna onto Sven and Elsa climbed on as well. Kristoff knew the trolls could fix a frozen head, but not a heart. However he didn't know about this.

Sven charged ahead at full speed. The sun was beginning to set. Kristoff drove the reindeer while Elsa sat behind him holding Anna.

Anna had both hands over her swollen stomach, worriedly. She kept trying to feel for any movement, but didn't feel any.

'Please…please be alive', prayed Anna to herself. Elsa held her sister now more in a comforting way, knowing what she was thinking.

By nightfall, Sven made it to where the trolls were. The ordinary looking rocks wasted no time and began rolling towards them.

They all then became trolls. "Kristoff's home!", said one happily, but they then saw Anna's condition and their smiles faded and they turned worried.

"Where's Grandpabbie?", asked Kristoff urgently. "I'll go get him right away", said a male troll.

"What's wrong?", asked the female troll worriedly. "Long story", replied Kristoff. Elsa and another worried looking female troll helped Anna sit down.

Grand Pabbie then arrived. "There's strange magic around", he said. "How was she struck?", he asked as he walked over to Anna.

Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna, Elsa on the other side of her. "She was struck in the stomach…", replied Kristoff worriedly.

"Who did this to her?", asked Grand Pabbie his eyes wide in horror. "A man…with the same powers as me", replied Elsa, guilt in her voice.

"The same powers? What's his name?", demanded Grand Pabbie urgently. "Jack Frost", replied Elsa.

All the trolls gasped, some murmured and the kid trolls all hid. "Jack Frost?", one whispered. "Not him!", another said.

"You know him?", blinked Kristoff. "You don't remember? When you and Sven were still little, I once told the tale of the evil Jack Frost", replied Grand Pabbie.

"I thought the name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it", replied Kristoff. "It was a long time ago…you see Jack Frost is the most feared evil being", said Grand Pabbie.

"Feared by man, feared by troll and feared by animal. He is the reason why anyone with ice powers, like Elsa, is considered a monster right away", said Grand Pabbie.

"You see…he is known to be manipulative and a good liar. But his intentions are all evil", said Grand Pabbie.

"He told me that…he is immortal and only my sister can defeat him. That she had powers of fire", said Elsa.

"This is true. Anna, your own power has been dormant for all your life", said Grand Pabbie. "You mean…I have that power?", asked Anna.

"Yes…and as long as you live, Jack Frost is a mere mortal", replied Grand Pabbie. "Jack's heart…it was made of ice…", said Elsa then.

"His heart does not have blood in it. His heart doesn't even beat. It's ice…and his body too does not bleed…making him a demon damned for hell", said Grand Pabbie.

"I have the same powers though…", cried Elsa. "And its my fault Anna was hurt so…then…do I…", began Elsa. "Elsa its not your fault", cried Anna.

Grand Pabbie suddenly handed Elsa a sharp rock. "Elsa I want you to cut yourself", he said then. Elsa blinked, but she made a small cut on her arm.

Beads of red blood appeared. "You are not an ice demon Elsa. You have a beating heart and blood flowing through your veins. You are not damned for hell", said Grand Pabbie softly.

Elsa nodded, relieved. As Anna listed to this, icy sharp pains suddenly shot through her stomach. Anna suddenly began to hyperventilate clutching her stomach, Elsa held her quickly.

"Anna!", cried Elsa fearfully. "Grand Pabbie, can you heal the baby?", asked Kristoff. "I'm afraid that I cannot", said Grand Pabbie.

Kristoff's eyes grew wide in horror. "I'm sorry Kristoff…to be honest…I've never seen this before. For someone to be this evil…to try to take the life of an unborn child…not even an act of true love can help us this time", said Grand Pabbie.

"No…then what can we do?", cried Anna weakly. "There has to be something", cried Elsa as she held her sister.

"I wish I knew one", said Grand Pabbie. Anna's heart sank in horror, she then gasped in pain from the icy pains hitting her stomach.

"Anna!", said Kristoff fearfully. "We should get her back to the castle…until we figure out what to do", said Elsa.

"You're right", said Kristoff. Kristoff helped Elsa get Anna on Sven, Elsa held her while Kristoff mounted on the worried reindeer.

"Let's go Sven!", yelled Kristoff. Sven charged at full speed. As they ran towards Arendelle, daylight was approaching.

Anna shivered, the icy pains becoming worse now. She clutched onto Elsa's dress and exhaled sharply.

"Anna hang in there", cried Elsa fearfully. Anna suddenly felt a new pain hit her already agonized abdomen.

Anna groaned in pain, now realizing it wasn't just pains from the curse. She was having contractions.

And immediately after she felt a gush of water between her legs and her heart sank. She realized the baby was ready to be born now.

"E-Elsa…!", cried Anna. "Anna we're almost there", yelled Kristoff. Elsa though could tell something was wrong.

"Anna what is it?", she asked worriedly. "My water just broke…", replied Anna shakily. "Oh god…Kristoff! FASTER!", yelled Elsa urgently.

Knowing what happened, Kristoff urged Sven and the reindeer ran faster than ever before in his life.

Anna gritted her teeth closing her eyes tightly, she clutched Elsa's dress with one hand and clutching her ice cold stomach with the other.

She was feeling intense pressure and was fighting the urge to push with all her might. Despite the intense pain she was in, she realized…the baby was trying to escape the curse.

That's why the baby wanted out so fast…because the ice inside was most likely hurting her. Sven sped up and finally the castle was in sight.


End file.
